


Бабочки

by muller_xoxo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Poor Harry, Warm, everything is okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muller_xoxo/pseuds/muller_xoxo
Summary: Гарри пытается отстраниться, что-то возмущённо и немного испуганно говоря про Валентайна. А Эггси все равно. Держа Харта за кофту, он притягивает его к себе.





	Бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Так же имеется на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5995662

В глазах Гарри — теплота. Он обнимает щенка, баюкая его, но во взгляде ни капли узнавания. Это разбивает Эггси сердце. Тогда он наставляет на бывшего агента, учителя, друга пистолет. 

Гарри не понимает, боится, смотрит, пытаясь оценить ситуацию и сбежать от странного человека, угрожавшему ему. Ему страшно, это чувство душит его и захватывает власть над телом. Но собственные инстинкты самосохранения как будто и не существуют: он лишь прижимает к себе собаку, крепко-крепко, зная, что не позволит никому её достать и убить.

— Ты стрелял в него! — кричит этот человек, и вокруг него цветным потоком взмывают бабочки. Звуки и краски оглушают Гарри, уцелевший глаз слезится, а в мозгу проносят обрывки прошлого. Мелькают воспоминания, страшными и счастливыми, и он вспоминает.

Осознание вспыхивает в его голове, как фитиль спички. Человек напротив больше не кажется незнакомым, потому что Гарри знает его: это Эггси. Его Эггси. А щенок в его руках — той же породы, что и мистер Пикуль, и отчего-то это согревает мужчине сердце. Он крепче прижимает собаку к себе, потому что благодаря ей и Эггси он снова жив.

— Эггси, — тихо шепчет Гарри чужое имя, и пистолет, наставленный на него, летит вниз, мягко касаясь пола. Эггси тут же подходит к нему, и Гарри готов спорить на что угодно, хотя он и не азартный человек, но глаза его напарника, ученика, друга блестят от влаги.

Эггси, зажмурившись, обнимает Гарри, приподнимаясь на носочки и неприлично громко шмыгая носом. Он обнимает аккуратно и осторожно, потому что между ними собака и в воздухе висит что-то непонятное. Это Гарри — убеждает себя Арвин. Всего лишь Гарри Харт. Но почему сердце так бешено колотится?

Эггси обнимает Гарри, но тот не может и шелохнуться, лишь что-то говоря ему в темную ткань кофты. Эггси не понимает слов, в ушах звенит, и он просто так рад, что все будет хорошо. Что Гарри со всем справится. Что он будет рядом.

Гарри пытается отстраниться, что-то возмущённо и немного испуганно говоря про Валентайна. А Эггси все равно. Держа Харта за кофту, он притягивает его к себе.

Эггси целует Гарри. 

Эггси страшновато, потому что он не хочет получить в нос, но он упрямо тычется в чужие губы, неловко целуя их, словно ему все ещё пятнадцать и это его первый поцелуй. Эггси хочет сбежать, потому что он вдруг понимает, что Гарри Харт, скорее всего, человек старый закалки, с консервативными принципами и ещё более странным восприятием мира, чем он может себе представить. Он заставляет себя отпрянуть, осознавая, что сильно просчитался. 

Но его обнимают, и теперь Гарри целует Эггси. 

Арвин понимает, что по-настоящему счастлив он стал только сейчас. И грубо посылает Мерлина, когда тот мешает им. 

А Гарри больше не видит бабочек. Теперь они в его животе, когда он обнимает его.


End file.
